An arrowhead novelty does not store items and does not allow the novelty to be attached to caps, hats, backpacks, or just about anything that comes to mind; and, an arrowhead novelty does not have a storage chamber element with an attachment member; allowing it to be held on a magnetically metal surface, such as a refrigerator and other things.
Presently there is no solution for people to carry around an arrowhead molded storage-able novelty caddy; and, there is no solution to have easy access to items in another convenient way; held on a magnetically metal surface.